gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Sparrow
The Sea Sparrow (also known as the Seasparrow in GTA San Andreas) is a helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description The Sea Sparrow is an improved version of the Sparrow and is based on the Bell Model 47 "Sioux". It features pontoons attached to the landing skids, and a .50 caliber machine gun mounted below its fuselage. Performance The Sea Sparrow has the same performance as the Sparrow, but has now the ability (just like the Leviathan) to land on the water. This is then a good choice to collect oysters in GTA San Andreas. On the water, it will be steady and can be accessed easily. The Sea Sparrow has good handling and has quick maneuvring. The Sea Sparrow also has a .50 caliber machine gun, which is very similar to the Hunter's. Just like the Hunter, it is capable to automatically lock on and shoot at targets in a ~45 degrees radius. The gun can lock on pedestrians as well as vehicles and due to the gun's high firepower, it can make short work of groups of enemies and vehicles. Trivia * On GTA Vice City Stories, if you land the Sea Sparrow on the land and exit the vehicle, the helicopter will not be steady, unlike in GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City. * On GTA Vice City, if you park the Sea Sparrow inside the Pay 'n' Spray, it will emerge with wheels within the pontoons. The only repair garage big enough to accommodate a Sea Sparrow is the spray'n'go at Sunshine Autos, therefore it is unclear as to whether this glitch also features in Vice City Stories. * On GTA Vice City, the Sea Sparrow's machine gun is like the sound of M-60 while in GTA Vice City Stories, it sounds like Micro-SMG or Minigun. Locations GTA Vice City *Spawns on the back of the Vercetti Estate after collecting 80 hidden packages. GTA San Andreas *At the southeast end of Sherman Dam, opposite the dam's quay. *North of Verdant Meadows, beside a shack and a dock *On the helipad in Bayside Marina (sometimes a Maverick will spawn instead). *At the Western Los Santos Police Department occasionally, very hard to obtain, taking in account the low ceiling level and the three-star impound. Must be pushed by the player using a car or otherwise before taking off or else the blades bump in the nearby pillar and will not move. GTA Vice City Stories *Only used in the misson The Colonel's Coke for shooting Gonzalez's rival gunmen, it cannot be obtained by failing or passing the mission. *Only used/seen during the side-mission, Land Sea and Air Ace, it can then be obtained by either completing the mission or exiting the vehicle to fail the mission. Gallery SeaSparrow-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City. Seasparrow-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas, firing its machine gun. SeaSparrow-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories. See also *Buzzard, another attack helicopter from Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. *Hunter, another attack helicopter from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Annihilator, another attack helicopter from Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto Online. }} de:Sparrow es:Sea Sparrow pl:Sea Sparrow Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles